The Hunt
by MessengerAngel
Summary: Fate is cruel. One girl has to fight for her life and might have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Will she do so, or will she decide that her life is the most important and take the path against the gods?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Its MessengerAngel with another new story! xD Right now I am currently co-writting The Befores with HerHiddenSecret and I am writing Guardian Angel and Tick Tock Time Is Up on my own. Please check them out and enjoy! xD**

* * *

_I was running through the woods at top speed. My heart was frantically pumping adrenaline through my veins. My mind was clouded with fear, survival my only coherent thought. I somehow managed to not hit any trees. I just swiftly weaved back and forth among the basket of trees as if I always did so. I was starting to think that everything would be fine. I thought nothing bad could happen. I mean, if something was chasing me, wouldn't it have gotten me by now? Then, I made my fatal mistake. I was starting to feel tired, my muscles achy, so I started slowing down. Next thing I know I feel a sharp, excruciating pain in my back as heavy claws dug themselves into my back. _

_I yelped in pain as the adrenaline went overboard to keep me conscious. The pain filled me with newfound strength and I sprinted through the forest. The longer this thing stood on my back, I thought, the harder it would be to get it off. I desperately tried to think of a way to get the thing off my back when it sank its fangs into my shoulder. The knife-like fangs tore into the muscle, oozing out my precious warm blood. My vision went blank temporarily from pain, as I started losing feeling in my right arm, and I tripped over a tree root. _

_The bloodthirsty beast and I were dropped from the narrow hill side, tumbling down the incline. As we were rolling, rocks and twigs scratched my arms and legs. Dozens of burning scratches made me and the beast howl in pain. When we finally rolled the bottom, my head felt like lead and my back was soaked with warm blood, but I was determined to survive. I would not die. Surprisingly, the creature had managed to stay on my back. Not for long, though. I unsheathed a six inch knife from my wrist, blindly stabbing the beast until my blade found its target, the creature's neck. I felt its claws loosen their grip and heard a thud onto my right. _

_Carefully I turned my head so that I could look at it. At first I could not comprehend what I was looking at. It was the size of a mastiff but its head looked more like a wolves'. Its hide was as black as night and it had eyes that glistened like precious rubies. As soon as I got over my shock I was overrun with exhaustion. I felt my eyelids drooping but I forced myself to stay awake. I knew that if I fell asleep I would never wake up again. Ever. _

_I tried to sit up but I felt an overwhelming sense of nausea. I wondered how bad I was injured. Suddenly, in terror, I worried that I had broken my back. After wiggling my toes, I reassured myself that I ha not broken my back, and decided to check on my other injuries. I tried a few more times to sit up and soon realized that the pain wasn't in back. It was in my ribs. I soon summed up that I cracked, possibly broke a couple of ribs, twisted an ankle, fractured my skull, dislocated my shoulder and obviously am losing a lot of blood from the wounds on my back. I knew that if I didn't get to a hospital soon, I was as good as dead. The only problem was, is that I didn't know where I was. _

_I decided to look around; I mean it wasn't like help was going to magically appear before me. I might have to drag myself to the nearest hospital. Carefully, I stood up and felt as though there was a truck on my chest. So I sat back down and I started dragging myself through the woods. It seemed like I was dragging myself through an eternal pit of despair. I was starting to have black spots dot my vision. I feared for the end, when I heard a strange noise. I crawled towards the clanging of metal on bone when I came across a clearing. Then I noticed two others were also fighting for their lives. _

_My vision, now blurry, couldn't even make out their faces, but I knew this was a fight they were losing, and I needed to help. I started crawling towards them but they shrieked, "Go on! It was meant to end like this!", as they were overwhelmed by those creatures of the night. "No!" I cried, but I couldn't stop to save them. I was still too far away, and too weak to go any farther. None of my help would've made a difference considering I had barely managed to fend off one of these hellish beasts. Guilt was overcoming my heart and mind. Then my jaw dropped. I saw another one of the wolf-like things. It looked at me with pure hatred. As it pounced for the kill it opened its mouth and then it made a disturbing sound:_

"Beep! Beep!" exclaimed my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed wielding a knife, maiming another pillow. I was momentarily confused when it finally hit me like a ton of bricks. It had all been just a dream. It wasn't real. Yet.

I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't know that it would soon happen. As I looked at the alarm clock and saw that the time was 6:50. I was going to be late for school! I ran around the room and threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a simple short sleeved black t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of tall, black hiking boots. Then I hastily made my bed, brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack and slid down the banister. My medium-length dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. On the counter waiting for me was half a bagel. My mom was there cooking breakfast for my three other sisters. "Sera, you really should try and not be so late all the time. You are getting so skinny. You make it look like we never feed you!" my mother scolded. My mother is a petite and skinny woman. Her face was sharp with a sharp chin and nose. Her burgundy, shoulder length hair was pulled back in a ponytail as usual. Her warm brown eyes appeared green in the sunlight.

"Well I couldn't go to sleep." I replied. That was partly true. I didn't want my mom to worry that I hadn't been going to sleep because of my ominous dreams. I didn't want her to worry that her daughter was scared of sleeping because she saw a death sentence for herself.

"Okay," she replied." Maybe you should stop going to bed so late, reading all your books"

"Later." I ignored

Then, I ran down the door to my bus stop. This would be the last time I would see my family.

* * *

**Ooh! O.O Interesting way to end, right? If you want me to continue leave me a review and also if you have a suggestion please feel free to PM me or leave it as a review. xD BYE!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all of you stalker angels! It's MessengerAngel! I'm a little bit stretched for time as I'm working on The Befores with HerHiddenSecret, Guardian Angel, Tick Tock Time Is Up, and this story. xP I also have other things going on at the moment, but I seriously doubt that you guys care, so I hope that you just check out my stories and leave me a review for feedback! Also I have a poll on my profile to decide who Serafina's godly parent will be. Please vote! xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Ugh, I sighed. It had been a long day at school. My math teacher once again ridiculed me at my inability to read the equations because of my dyslexia. All the letters and numbers just appeared to be moving, like they were skateboarding on the whiteboard.

As usual, my classmates jeered when my math teacher reprimanded me for speaking back about, "why we needed to learn how to use numbers and letters together" and "since when did math needed letters to solve number problems". She kept on blabbing and blabbing so much that I just gave up and she sent me to the principal for "once again disturbing her class."

I have to admit I made it a little bit worse when I added that they only disturbing thing in the classroom was her makeup. I mean she wears more makeup than a clown with obnoxious blue eyeshadow, neon green eyeliner, and fire engine red lipstick. All she needed was some white face paint and she could join the circus.

After a long conversation with Principal Stevens, she kept on lecturing me about how I need to try to control my ADHD impulses and to be more respectful to my teachers, I had a pretty uneventful day. At least until I got on the bus home.

* * *

Hey Fifi!" a whiny voice greeted me. I tried to keep my anger in control, but her voice just boiled my blood.

"My name isn't Fifi, its Serafina." I spat coldly.

"You don't have to sound mad," Florence Lorenzo said in an agitated, high-pitched tone," I was like just saying hi?"

"What's wrong with your voice? Do you have a cold?" I replied dryly. I love to mock her accent. She always made her voice sound squeaky and made it seem like she was always asking a question. It was irritating.

Before Florence could think of a smart remark (which probably would have taken forever) the bus strolled by. I got in and plopped into the one-seater and of course Florence whined.

"I was supposed to go in the one-seater today!" Florence then made a whimpering sound and a pathetic attempt at a puppy-dog face.

"Well then you should have gone on the bus first." I replied in and obvious tone.

"But-"

"I said NO!"I was sick of her acting like a spoiled brat. I'm not going to tolerate any more of her incessant bitching. I've reached my limit with her.

She sat there with mock hurt written on her acne covered face, as I put my ear buds on and turned on music. I just wanted to get away from all the bullshit, when I felt them being snagged right out of my ears. There was a faint whoosh as the music faded away. I immediately knew who the culprit was.

"You'll get this back if you let me sit in the one-seater." she smirked with a gleam of triumph in her mud brown eyes. She must be pretty stupid if she thinks that she could blackmail me into letting her have the one-seater.

"NO. You will give me the ear buds AND you will stop bothering me about the one-seater! Understood?" I said aggravated. I wasn't afraid of her at all. In fact, she feared me.

"What are you going to do about it?" she said snootily. Then she unclenched her fist and released the ear buds into the street. That was it. I had had enough.

Florence must've seen the anger simmering in my brown eyes, because she immediately shrunk in terror before aiming a punch straight for my nose. However, I saw it coming from a mile away, and ducked under her arm, jabbing her in the ribs with my elbow.

As she was gasping for breath, I threw a right cross that sent her flying down the aisle.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Florence shrieked. She stood right back up and charged at me full force. Unfortunately, I saw that the bus was about to take a sharp right turn and ducked back into the one-seater. Florence wasn't so lucky. She was thrown off-balance, and hit her head hard on the floor. When she didn't pop back up, like a Jack-in-the-Box, I knew I was in serious trouble.

"Oops."

Then something disturbing happened.

* * *

_This is the weirdest day ever!_ I thought frantically, using my backpack as a shield. _And that's saying a lot!_

Just a couple minutes ago, Florence's tanned skin paled until it was a sickly white tinged with blue. She looked dead. Her mudbrown eyes gleamed an evil red, similar to the wolves' in my dream. Her canines elongated into fangs.

_She's a vampire!_ I thought in disbelief. _Except..._

When she tried to kick me in the face, I successfully got out of shock enough to duck, before I stared at her legs in bewilderment. Her right leg shimmered in the sunlight, and appeared to be entirely made of bronze. Her left leg, on the other had, was exactly like a donkey's, right down to the hoof. I would've laughed at the ridiculousness of it, if her top half didn't look so evil.

"What are you?" I demanded. She smirked when she heard the slight trepidation in my voice.

"I am an_ empousa, _a servant of Hecate." the _empousa_ declared, she sneered as she said "servant". Obviously she hated to think of herself as that."We usually feed on men, but I will make an exception for you. You see, your blood is too powerful and you don't even know it. My Master will be pleased to know that all loose ends have been... Trimmed." Her face transformed into a wicked grin as she pounced.

The monster landed right on top of my backpack. I staggered a little under her weight before i threw her against the window. Glass shattered, showering students and other people outside. Many were screaming about the commotion, but no one came to help me.

_It's like they can't even see what was going on._ I wondered, shaking my head in disbelief. _I mean, how do you miss THIS?_

Florence stood right up, a grin of malice on her face. "You didn't really think that this would kill me, demigod?"

"What?" I asked, in complete confusion. "What did you just call me?"

"Foolish half-blood." she berated. "You really don't know what you are? Oh well, it should make killing you all the easier." Her leaped over me and smacked me across the face. Before I had a chance to retaliate, she restricted my arms, digging her nails into my flesh. She made several cuts and seemed intoxication by the coppery scent of my blood.

I used this to my advantage by headbutting her. This only added to her daze. I decided to finish it by giving her a right uppercut, her body flew backwards into the metal wall of the bus. I let out a sigh of relief before she sat up with a murderous glare. I gulped and stood in a fighting stance, wondering how my odds were, when suddenly a bright light shone through the window. The force of the light blinded us, only for a few seconds. After I recovered, I noticed that my six-inch, bronze hunting knife was in its place.

If it was possible for the empousa to get any paler, it appeared she did. All signs of mockery vanished. Her face turned stone cold and deathly serious. Originally, she was just toying with me. Now that I actually stood a chance, she wasn't going to let me live. No matter what.

* * *

I quickly took the blade in my hands, not caring how or why it was there, and flipped it expertly in my right hand. This blade was given to me a year ago for my twelfth birthday. That same day, my mom told me that I was adopted and that this was some sort of family heirloom. She wasn't even sure if it was from my biological mom or dad. It just came with a note that said, "From your parents". The note angered me because I never thought of them as parents. They were just some random strangers who abandoned me.

Anyway, for the past year I have practiced with this blade. It gave me some attachment to my biological family. It was weird how this blade seemed ment for me. I instantly mastered it, even my adoptive mom was impressed.

So of course I used my natural talent to strike fear in the monster. I was clearly successful because Florence seemed hesitant to strike back. Then, without a second's notice, she pounced once more. However with the knife in my hands, a strange wave of confidence flowed through me. Like I have done this before, I gripped the handle of my knife so that the blade was facing my forearm, and I slashed through Florence's abdomen. She exploded in a shower of dust, like a bag of flour just exploded. Her shriek of pain rang in my ears, even after her combustion.

In shock, I gasped for air. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I quickly maintained a calm composure as the bus started to slow down. The bus driver stopped the bus and let all the students out. As I attempted to sneak out, the bus driver calmly grabbed my arm and he said, "We need to get you to camp."

"Ugh," I tried to think of something casual to say. "What camp?" I hoped that I sounded innocent enough. The man unnerved me with his bright eyes. He seemed to know what just occurred.

"Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**There ya go! This chapter is considerably longer, and I hoped you enjoyed! Again, please check my poll on my profile to decide who Serafina's godly parent is! xD Also leave a review or PM me any suggestions! Bye!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


End file.
